1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sublimation transfer ink set, a dyed product and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Since an ink jet recording method is performed by using a relatively simple device and makes a high definition image possible, it has achieved rapid development in various fields. Various studies have been made regarding image quality and the like of the obtained recorded materials which can be obtained from the above various fields. For example, as a purpose of providing an ink composition which can obtain clear full-color images at high concentrations in such a manner that sublimation transfer paper which is printed without generation of blurring, missing dots, and curved flight has no stickiness during the printing, and a polyester base is hot-pressed so as to remove distortion from a transferred image, JP-A-2010-53197 discloses an ink jet ink for polyester-based sublimation transfer containing at least a sublimating dye, an acetylene glycol-based surfactant, a water-soluble organic solvent, and water, in which the water-soluble organic solvent is formed of three types of glycerines, glycols, and glycol ethers, and in ink, the content of glycerin is within a range of 5 weight % to 30 weight %, the content of the glycols is within a range of 1 weight % to 15 weight %, and the content of the glycol ethers is within a range of 0.1 weight % to 5 weight %.
However, there is a problem in that even with the ink composition disclosed in JP-A-2010-53197, it is difficult to obtain a dyed product having less bleed, high black concentration, and excellent black gradation.